The Flying Chocobos
by Anyssia
Summary: Fr, Pre-Slash Cloud Sephiroth Zack — "Lorsque le colonel Piper l'avait complimenté sur ses talents de cavalier, Cloud n'avait pas hésité une seconde."


--

**The Flying Chocobos**_  
Par Anyssia_  
05/06/2008  
1200 mots

**_Aventure, slash, what if? – _**_Cloud, Sephiroth, Zack **–  
**_**_Base/Spoilers_**_ : Jeux Final Fantasy VII.  
_**_Résumé_**_ : "__ Lorsque le colonel Piper l'avait complimenté sur ses talents de cavalier, Cloud n'avait pas hésité une seconde."  
_**_Etat_**_ : non vérifié par un(e) béta-lecteur(trice).  
_**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de **Square Enix**. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

**_Autres _**_: Thèmes "Enrôlé" proposé par la communauté ff7 french fics sur LiveJournal.  
Aussi, je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur internet sur le colonel Piper et le Chocobo Ranch. Je ne sais plus si c'est canon ou si c'est juste moi qui ai trop lu les fics de Ciceqi ;p En tout cas, du coup, j'ai pris mes informations dans sa fic "Mascotverse" !_

--

Le pire dans les entraînements des soldats de l'armée de la Shinra, c'était très certainement les quarts de surveillance. Rien de plus abrutissant que de stationner debout à côté d'une porte durant des heures, sans bouger ni parler. Les chanceux obtenaient un poste à l'intérieur des bâtiments, dans un couloir relativement chauffé et où le passage régulier des secrétaires offrait un minimum de distraction.

Les autres, Cloud compris, décrochaient le fabuleux honneur de se geler les extrémités à l'extérieur avec comme magnifique décor, les murs ternes et déprimants des bâtiments militaires. Malgré le faible avantage que lui conférait sa ville natale – Nibelheim n'était pas spécialement réputé pour ses températures clémentes – il attendait toujours avec appréhension la séance de torture hebdomadaire.

Ceci dit, ces quelques heures d'ennui mortel avaient tout de même une certaine utilité : elles lui permettaient de réfléchir en paix.

Et deux mois au sein de la célèbre armée Shinra lui avaient définitivement apporté matière à réflexion.

Malgré sa motivation et ses entraînements intensifs, Cloud ne parvenait à atteindre un niveau acceptable. Il était maigrichon, petit et d'un caractère bien trop calme et réservé pour se fondre parmi ses condisciples.

Il n'était à Midgar que depuis peu, mais il avait prestement déchanté. D'un point de vue réaliste, ses chances de passer un jour du statut de recrue à soldat de l'armée régulière étaient très, très basses.

Dans ces conditions, il lui était rapidement apparu que son rêve de faire un jour partie du SOLDIER n'était rien de plus que cela : un rêve, désespérément inaccessible.

Alors, lorsque la cavalerie d'élite de la Shinra, les Flying Chocobos, leur avait été présentée et que le colonel Piper l'avait complimenté sur ses talents de cavalier, Cloud n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

;;;

"Ok gamin. Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses le tour des stalles cinq fois, au trot et au galop. Maintient ton assise, soit attentif au terrain et prend garde à l'activité dans les zones piétonnes."

Avec un hochement de tête énergique, Cloud rassembla les rênes dans ses mains, glissant le cuir souple le long de ses doigts avec un infime sourire. L'odeurs des écuries et les bruits des chocobos lui avaient été complètement alien au début, mais il s'y été très vite fait.

Et rien ne valait le plaisir de sentir la puissance à peine contenue des bêtes qui faisaient la fierté de la Shinra.

Six mois qu'il avait été transféré dans le bataillon de la cavalerie de l'armée Shinra, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter de cette décision. Le travail lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, l'ambiance était exceptionnelle et les perspectives d'avenir passionnantes.

Sans compter le fait que les troupes soient stationnées hors de Midgar. Le Ranch Chocobo, à l'autre bout du continent par rapport à Midgar, ne recevait que très peu de visites. Les vastes plaines et le relief diversifié permettaient aux troupes de s'entraîner en paix sur plusieurs types de terrains.

Encore un an et demi, et Cloud serait enrôler officiellement dans la troupe des Flying Chocobos, la patrouille intercontinentale.

;;;

"Alors, Cloud, pressé de retourner à Midgar ?"

"A peu près autant que toi." Cloud haussa une épaule avec dérision, sans relâcher son attention de son chocobo. Il n'avait encore jamais monté ce vert, et mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez.

Une ascension fulgurante au sein de la cavalerie lui avait valu d'obtenir le statut de soldat régulier en moins d'un an et demi, et il avait passé les cinq derniers mois à parcourir les continents sud, traquant le lent déplacement de la Rivière de la Vie et rendant compte sur l'état des terres.

Cinq mois de rêve, à se lever à l'aube pour chevaucher toute la journée, dans une ambiance plaisante, à dormir à la belle étoile auprès de son oiseau.

Dire que les troupes n'étaient pas pressées de revenir à la ville morte et morne qu'était Midgar était un formidable euphémisme.

"Assez de bavardage les donzelles ! Le premier arrivé à l'écurie est dispensé de nettoyage des stalles !"

Une ovation accueillit l'annonce du colonel Piper, et les hommes redémarrèrent avec un nouvel entrain.

;;;

"Hey, Cloud ! Tu est de Nibelheim, c'est ça ?"

Surpris par la question impromptue, le jeune se contenta de confirmer d'un geste de la tête.

"Y'a deux SOLDIERS qui ont besoin d'une escorte pour une mission au réacteur là-bas. Apparemment les véhicules ne peuvent plus passer à cause du mauvais temps. Tu les y guideras."

"Ok boss."

Quelques mois auparavant, l'idée de remettre les pieds dans sa ville natale sans l'uniforme du SOLDIER lui aurait probablement donné une dépression nerveuse.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait attendre de montrer à sa mère le bleu que le colonel lui avait assigné définitivement à leur retour à Midgar. Il avait fait ses preuves, et s'était montré digne de recevoir sa propre monture, parmi les oiseaux d'élite de l'armée Shinra.

;;;

"Salut ! C'est toi le guide ?"

"Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre," acquiesça doucement Cloud. Le comportement décontracté du SOLDIER de Première Classe l'avait immédiatement déstabilisé. Sans compter que le deuxième SOLDIER n'était autre que le célèbre Sephiroth.

"Moi c'est Zack ! Et tu as déjà dû reconnaître le général," ajouta en souriant le jeune homme.

Inexplicablement, Cloud se sentit rougir lorsque ce sourire charmant lui fut adressé.

;;;

Le temps qu'ils atteignent Nibelheim, Zack avait apparemment décidé qu'il venait de devenir son meilleur ami, et même Sephiroth avait participé – modérément – à la conversation.

Poussé par l'enthousiasme du Première Classe, Cloud s'était même trouvé conter les légendes du village et décrire la maison hantée que le folklore s'était approprié à l'insu de la Shinra. Bien sûr, Zack avait décrété qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils vérifient le mythe.

Le soir même, sans que ni le général ni Cloud n'essaye même de l'en dissuader, le jeune homme installa confortablement leurs trois montures dans le jardin du Manoir Shinra. Puis il entraîna en riant les deux autres dans une fouille passionnée du bâtiment.

;;;

Malgré le temps qui avait passé, Cloud se demandait encore souvent ce qui se serait passé si Sephiroth avait découvert le laboratoire tout seul.

Si Zack n'avait pas été là pour le secouer – littéralement – de sa paranoïa grandissante, et si Cloud n'avait pas trouvé le compartiment secret derrière une des bibliothèques, contenant les rapports complets. Ceux qui relataient l'insémination de la femme Lucrétia, la naissance de l'enfant et les manipulations du scientifique fou.

Il ne cessait d'imaginer avec angoisse ce qui serait arrivé si le général avait perdu le contrôle de sa colère, et qu'il avait cru les comptes-rendus piégés, ceux qui traînaient dans la première pièce pour satisfaire les voleurs de technologie.

"Oy, Cloud, tu viens ?" Appela Zack du haut de son chocobo, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Avec un sourire amusé, le jeune homme chassa ces idées hypothétiques de son esprit, et talonna rapidement sa monture.

S'ils terminaient cette reconnaissance de terrain avant la fin de la journée, ils parviendraient peut-être à rentrer à Midgar suffisamment tôt pour fêter dignement leurs un an de vie commune avec Sephiroth autour d'un dîner en ville.

Son enrôlement dans les troupes du colonel Piper avait définitivement eut des résultats plus qu'inattendus. Et particulièrement bien venus !

FIN


End file.
